


Reflections

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Adam, Fluff, M/M, Post Heat, cuteness, hint of smut at the end, mischievous!Samandriel, omega!Samandriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Adam looks at Samandriel with love.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for the Free Space Square on my SPN ABO Bingo Card

Adam curled up tighter around his Omega, sighing softly. Samandriel’s heat had just ended, and it was a rough one for the young Omega. Adam had done everything he could to help, but Samandriel’s heats were getting out of hand. In a way, the younger man was insatiable. At one point, Adam had knotted him five times in just as many hours before Samandriel could sleep.

Samandriel snuggled back into his Alpha, sighing happily in his sleep and Adam smiled, squeezing his Omega and kissing the mating bite on his neck softly before settling down to sleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he was on his back and Samandriel’s head was pillowed onto his chest, hugging his Alpha’s body nice and lazy.

Adam relished in the quietness of the morning, hearing the birds chirp outside and watching the breeze come in through the open windows.

He knew they had things to do. Showers, for one thing. They were both covered in slick and cum and sweat and Adam doesn’t want to think about what else. Sheets needed to be changed and blankets and pillows needed to be thrown into the washer and dryer. They should also eat something more than protein bars. But Adam couldn’t bring himself to move, couldn’t make himself wake up the gorgeous Omega sleeping in his arms. It was too soft, too peaceful after all the insanity that went on the past week with Samandriel’s heat.

Samandriel woke up while Adam dozed lightly, but he watched his sleepy mate yawn and rub his eyes before nuzzling more into his Alpha. Adam gave a content chuckle and rubbed his back.

“Hey there, handsome,” he whispered softly. “How are we doing?”

“Good,” Samandriel murmured, cuddling closer. “I just want to sleep for a week, that was brutal.”

“It sure was, but that’s okay,” Adam smiled, kissing the top of Samandriel’s head, inhaling his sweet scent. “We should get up, though. Wash the blankets and the sheets, put fresh ones on, eat more than a protein bar, and then shower. No offense, but we smell gross.”

Samandriel chuckled softly and lifted his head to regard his Alpha. “You’re right,” he agreed with a smile, leaning in to kiss his Alpha sweetly. “Sleeping on fresh sheets and blankets, with a full stomach is a better way to sleep for a week.”

Adam hummed as he kissed Samandriel’s hair back, running his hands down his Omega’s naked back. He reacted, sighing as he pressed into Adam more, almost crawling on top of him.

“Aren’t you a little sick of taking my cock?” Adam huffed in amusement as Samandriel rolled his hips down and into the Alpha’s. Adam groaned.

“Never, Alpha,” Samandriel purred.

“You’re trying to distract me so we go right back to sleep,” Adam accused playfully as his hands reached up to rest on Samandriel’s slim hips.

Samandriel laughed softly, almost a giggle. The way the sun from the windows caught his light colored hair made him look like an angel that was straddling Adam’s hips, pink dashing across his cheeks in slight embarrassment. “So what if I am?” he asked softly.

Adam knew he should distract Samandriel so they can shower, change the bed, and eat. But then Samandriel started sliding down on his traitor of a cock, head thrown back and Adam completely forgot what they needed to do.


End file.
